Sweater Story
by chip123
Summary: Random song-fic I came up with...title sucks but please give it a chance


**I own nothing but the idea!**

"Do you have to Syaoran?" Sakura asked sadly. "Why can't you stay here with me?"

"You know I have to Sakura. A strange force is threatening my family and I have to help them." Syaoran replied. "But I'll be back in a week, then we'll be together again." He added mischievously, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close, earning a giggle.

_She said baby don't leave  
be home, stay close, be close to me,  
boy don't be gone.  
_

_He said baby you know  
I gotta run, I gotta go  
I won't be long, girl I won't be long._

"Don't start flirting." she said seriously placing her hands on his chest and pushing herself back slightly to look him in the eyes. "Be careful, don't get hurt."

"I promise." He replied solemnly. "I'm going to miss you." He sighed softly.

"Me too." Sakura smiled sadly reaching up to brush a soft kiss across his lips before she stepped back looking down at the pink shirt she was wearing. Pulling it off, she revealed a white lacey bra before handing her shirt to Syaoran. "Take this, so you'll never feel alone." She said blushing slightly, as he took it from her hands.

Looking at the shirt in his hands, Syaoran quickly decided, taking off the deep green sweater he was wearing, revealing his toned chest and stomach.

"I know you don't like the cold weather." He stated holding out the sweater for her to take.

_She said boy don't you flirt,  
and baby please just don't get hurt  
and if you feel alone then here take my shirt.  
_

_He said forever girl I know you hate the weather girl,  
so maybe you should hold onto my sweater girl._

Sakura was sitting at home, wearing the sweater that Syaoran had given her the night he left to return to Hong Kong to help out his family. Suddenly the phone rang in the next room and she quickly ran to answer it, hoping it was who she thought.

"Hello?" She asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Hi." She smiled happily as she recognised Syaoran's voice on the other end. Syaoran all the way in Hong Kong was wearing the pink shirt he had gotten from Sakura.

"Syaoran!" He chuckled lightly to hear her say his name so happily was better than any music to him. "I miss you, can't you come home any earlier." She asked, her tone changing quickly from estactic to extremely sad.

"I miss you too." Instead of upsetting her by giving her the answer she didn't want to hear, he answered her previous statement. "I miss waking up to your bright smile." He added smiling when heard her giggle lightly.

"You always make me feel so safe and happy." She said smiling ear to ear, blushing brightly. "Oh, and I'm still wearing your sweater."

Syaoran suddenly sighed heavily, causing Sakura to frown slightly, worried. "I'm sorry." He murmured into the phone.

"What?" Sakura asked quietly, fearing the answer she would get.

"I've been training and fighting and I ruined your shirt." He explained. "But it felt wrong just even thinking of taking it off." He finished

Sakura sighed softly smiling again. "It's Ok Syaoran, as long as your not hurt." She answered. "Your not hurt are you?" She asked, worrying herself again.

Syaoran looked down at his arm where there was a bandage wrapped around it and his torso where there was a long gash beginning to heal, closing his eyes. "No, I'm Ok." He hated lying to her, but it would only cause her to worry more, when with his magic it could be healed before he had to leave.

_She ran picked up the phone  
said babe, I miss you come back home  
it can't be long, boy it can't be long.  
_

_He said I hate this place,  
I miss your smile, I miss your face  
I wrote a song, girl I wrote a song_

_She said you make me better boy,_  
_I just mailed you a letter boy_  
_and oh, so you know, I'm still in your sweater boy._

_He said girl don't be hurt,  
I've sweat a lot and smell of dirt  
but I think I'd feel naked without your shirt._

Syaoran walked up the path leading to the front door of his house which he shared with Sakura. Unlocking the front door, he walked into the house setting down his bags. He smiled when Sakura walked into the hallway leading to the front door, staring at him.

"You look great." He said quietly, she was wearing the dark green sweater he had given her three days before, it was rumpled and wrinkled, showing that she had never taken it off. "A week was too long, I couldn't wait any longer, I had to come home." He explained, absently playing with the hem of the stained, ripped pink shirt he was still wearing.

"Get over here." Sakura said happily, holding her arms out. He stepped forward wrapping his arms around her waist, while she draped hers over his shoulders.

"I hope it wasn't too cold while I was away, but I really want to see you out of that sweater."

Sakura giggled slightly as he pulled the sweater up and over her head. "I love it when you flirt." She said happily, before running her finger through a long rip in the front of the shirt, frowning slightly. Syaoran caught her hand as she ran it back up the rip, causing her to look up at him. "You didn't get hurt right?" She asked quietly.

"No." He answered simply, looking away from her concerned green eyes. Sakura could tell he was lying by the way he was acting but decided to drop the subject.

"I'm glad." She smiled, getting Syaoran to look at her, he was expecting her to press him for the truth and what really happened, but she didn't. "Now let me see you 'naked' without that shirt." She said with a mischeivous smile pulling the shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor with his sweater.

_He said you're looking great,  
I'm home, I'm back, I couldn't wait  
girl way too long, that was way too long  
_

_She said get over here,  
I crave you close, I need you near  
now play that song, boy play me our song_

_He said back to forever girl_  
_hope you endured the weather girl_  
_now all I wanna do is get you outta that sweater girl_

_She said I love the way you flirt  
I'm so glad you didn't get hurt  
now let me see you naked without that shirt _

_**Hope you liked it, please R&R to let me know what you thought!**_


End file.
